Tiny-Huge Island
'Stage Info' One of the more unique worlds in Super Mario 64, Tiny-Huge Island can be entered through two different paintings. Entering on the left brings you into a tiny world where Mario is giant, while the painting on the right brings you into a huge world where Mario is miniscule. Depending on which version of the island Mario is on, certain areas of the world will be inaccessible for Mario. Luckily however there are some special warp pipes in the world that can transport Mario from one version of itself to the other allowing Mario to complete any challenge without having to exit the world. 'Stage Layout' When the fight on this stage begins it will begin in either it's “Tiny” version or “Huge” version. References for both: The version that the stage starts out on is randomized but much like stages such as Boxing Ring you can influence which version the match starts on by holding down a specific button while it's loading in. Throughout the match the stage will change in size which can drastically alter the way the fight plays out. Mechanically speaking however in order to prevent the players from glitching out or getting stuck in walls during these transitions what actually happens is that all the characters shrink or grow in size to fit the next phase of the stage. There are a couple other elements of the stage that will change as well. On each image the Red X represents the average size of the player characters. The platforms in the middle of the stage represent the mountain seen in Tiny-Huge Island and are different stopping points as you climb your way up. The top platform is actually the top of the mountain and the one on the right is a ledge hanging off of it. In the Tiny version of the stage this ledge has a small Piranha Plant that tries to nip at your heels but beyond that doesn't do anything. In the Huge version though the Piranha Plant can actually attack you and hurt you however you can kill it as well with attacks and it won't respawn until the stage changes size again. The platform over on the far left is just floating off on it's own referencing a tiny island where you could find a star. On the right side of the main platform there is a small gray portion that's too small to be passed through in the Tiny version of the stage but you can jump over the little wall. The water in this version is also shallow enough to run through and attack in. When the stage goes Huge, that little gray portion can be run through and the water has become deep enough that if you spend too much time in it you can drown Exactly how much time passes between each transition is partially randomized. The stage will transition from Tiny to Huge no sooner than 30 seconds after the last transition and no longer than 2 minutes after the last transition. 'Stage Hazards' Piranha Plant: Only a threat when the stage gets Huge, the Piranha Plant doesn't deal a large amount of damage but it can knock a player around making it difficult to fight on it's platform until it's killed. Water: Only a threat when the stage gets Huge, the one tiny puddle of water is now like an ocean to you and much like in stages such as Pirate Ship, trying to tread water too long will cause you to drown. Soundtrack * Ground Theme - Super Mario Bros. 3 jazzy remix created for Super Smash Bros. Melee * World Map 4 - Super Mario Bros. 3 * Cave Dungeon - Super Mario 64 * Inside the Castle Walls - Super Mario 64 * Staff Roll - Super Mario 64 * Title Theme - Super Mario 64 * Supermassive Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2